


Garnet Woman

by ManlyMan



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Giant Woman, Holding Hands, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Opal is freaking boss and everyone should desire the grace of her touch, sexually or otherwise.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garnet Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheColorBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very fond of the background, as it looks more like a wall with clouds on it than an actual sky, but otherwise, I'm pretty satisfied. I think I might draw something based on all that Bad!Gems stuff that's on Tumblr, have Opal be a hippie, and Garnet a policewoman who's incredibly frustrated that she didn't bring two pairs of handcuffs.


End file.
